


Déjame ayudarte un poco ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, F/M, Ino - Freeform, InoYamanaka, InojinXYodo, JinYodo, SaiIno - Freeform, YodoXInojin, naruto - Freeform, sai - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: —Mi madre siempre dice que un poco de ayuda nunca le viene mal a nadie, aunque si fuera por mi trataría de ayudarte siempre que pudiese...Esas palabras le devolvieron la credibilidad en ese sentimiento del que sus amigas tanto le habían hablado.
Relationships: Yodo/Inojin Yamanaka
Kudos: 1





	Déjame ayudarte un poco ✔️

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la noche, era más que obvio que se le había pasado el transporte público y no traía lo suficiente para un taxi.

Eso le pasaba por no traer dinero extra, ahora solo podía ir a pie y eso que era un largo camino.

Se dio una cachetada mental mientras pensaba en si sobreviviría en el camino o no ¿Por qué demonios decidió hacer doble turno en la academia de música?

— ¿Yodo?

Detuvo su paso al oír el freno de una bicicleta, se giró y encontró a Inojin sonriéndole de forma curiosa.

— ¿Doble turno?— Cuestionó el oji-aqua con sorna

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y elevó la mirada, era como si lo supiera todo, era divertidamente confuso.

— ¿A ti que te pasó?— Preguntó preocupada, se acercó a Inojin y observó la pequeña herida en su ceja.

—Iwabee estuvo un poco agresivo en el karate, nada importante— Respondió restándole importancia al asunto —Oye, ¿Te llevo?

— ¿Ah? No, no es necesario, no es la primera vez que me voy caminando hasta mi casa— Agitó las manos rápidamente y lo miró nerviosa

—Pero no era de noche— Dijo Inojin preocupado

El rubio se bajó de la bicicleta y le extendió la mano como caballero de esas películas de princesas.

—Déjame ayudarte un poco— Le guiñó un ojo

—Ay...— Sonrió y tomó la mano de Inojin con una sonrisa

Tras unos segundos soltó la mano de la oji-azul, luego de eso el Yamanaka extendió una especie de asiento extra en la bicicleta y se sentó en el propio

—Tal vez no sea un bad boy y tenga una súper moto como en Wattpad, pero creo que mi bicicleta tiene encanto

—Me suena más atractiva tu bici, así que no hay problema— Yodo se sentó en la bicicleta y rodeó un poco la cintura de Inojin — ¿Está bien?

—Creo que sí ¿Tú?

—Sí

Ambos se sonrieron e Inojin y empezó a pedalear.

El camino era tranquilo, era lindo ver las luces de las casas y los postes a la lejanía.

— ¿Es lindo no?— Comentó Yodo embelesada por el paisaje

—Mis ojos han visto algo más hermoso que eso

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué? — Se apoyó en la espalda de Inojin

—Secreto de gobierno

—Ajá...— Elevó la vista incrédula

El ambiente era ameno, Yodo observaba todo a su alrededor mientras su cabello volaba con el viento, de algún modo era como darse aires de libertad, además de que su vista no era capaz de mantenerse fija en un punto. Eso sí, no se despegaba de Inojin y no lo soltaba, era un soporte que le gustaba tener cerca.

Inojin mantenía la vista fija en el camino pero disfrutaba el tacto de Yodo en su detrás y escuchaba atento sus comentarios acerca de todo lo que veía.

— ¡Mi Lady! — Anunció con tono divertido —Hemos llegado a su castillo— Yodo soltó una leve carcajada y se bajó de la bicicleta

—Ven— Lo incitó a bajar de la bicicleta

— ¿Perdón?

—Voy a curarte tu herida— Explicó amablemente — ¡Déjame ayudarte un poco!

El Yamanaka dejó la bicicleta en el porche y ambos entraron a la casa. Yodo prendió las luces y lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón.

—Linda casa— Comentó mientras que por inercia, lo primero que buscó su mirada fueron las flores que decoraban el hogar

Algo muy típico del hijo de una familia que de generación a generación iba atendiendo una florería que todo el mundo conocía sin excepción alguna.

—Lo encontré— Extendió el botiquín orgullosa

— ¿Margaritas? — Preguntó viendo el centro de mesa con atención

—Yo no decoré, fue mi tío Gaara— Se excusó

—No estoy criticando, creo que fue un buen toque, ¿Sabías que las margaritas significan alegría? — Comentó de forma elocuente

—No, pero ahora lo sé, algún día tomaré más de tus asesorías acerca del significado de las flores— Le guiño el ojo sentándose al lado de Inojin y luego empezó a remojar el algodón en alcohol — ¿Listo?

—Hablas como si fuera una aguja

—Nunca se sabe contigo— Se encogió de hombros divertida

El rubio agachó la cabeza un poco, Yodo empezó a repasar la pequeña herida limpiando la sangre y en cuestión de unos segundos puso un curita.

—Ya está— Avisó la rubia

—Muchas gracias

Tras unos 15 minutos hablando de cualquier cosa, Inojin procedió a retirarse, así que ambos salieron de la casa.

—Gracias, por traerme, otra vez— Yodo lo observó montarse a la bicicleta

—Mi madre siempre dice que un poco de ayuda nunca le viene mal a nadie, aunque si fuera por mi trataría de ayudarte siempre que pudiese...— Inojin le dedico una última mirada y empezó a pedalear —¡Adiós!

— ¡A-Adiós!— Tras unos segundos de shock pudo despedirse

Y luego de unos minutos afuera de la casa decidió entrar, apagó las luces nuevamente, subió a su cuarto, se cambió el pijama y se echó en la cama mirando el techo con respiración levemente agitada.

—Mi madre siempre dice que un poco de ayuda nunca le viene mal a nadie, aunque si fuera por mí, trataría de ayudarte siempre que pudiese...

Esas palabras causaban un continuo eco en su cabeza y como consecuencia, su estómago le ardió levemente, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y el rostro comenzó a arderle. Ante ello solo estampó su rostro con una almohada y soltó un gritillo.

(...)

—Demoraste un poco ¿Pasó algo?— Preguntó Sai sirviendo la cena —Bueno, a parte de la herida en la ceja

—Cierto, pedaleas tan rápido en esa bicicleta que a veces me aterras— Ino se apoyó en su mano y observó a su hijo

—Estuve ayudando a una amiga y lo de la herida fue por karate, pero ya está bien

Ino encaró a su hijo de modo sugerente mientras sus labios se curvaban de forma ladina.

—Ojalá y la ayudes más a menudo, pero esta vez cerca de la casa, porque a tu mamá le gusta chismear tus relaciones románticas.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Sai!

Sai rió y la familia solo continuó el resto de la charla entre ciertas bromas y comentarios acerca de su día.

— ¡Buenas noches! — Se despidió de sus padres en la sala

El rubio subió a su habitación, se colocó su pijama y continuó con el maratón de su serie favorita, aunque a decir verdad no estaba prestando demasiada atención, su mente solo divagaba en lo que pasó hace un par de horas.

— ¿Habré sido obvio...?— Se preguntó —Tal vez sí, pero... Yo nunca dejaría de ayudarla, aunque sea un poco...


End file.
